


Don't Touch My Nephew

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Stan doesn't let people mess with his family, Bills a creepy dick, Demon flirting, Don't fuck with Stan, M/M, Magic, Protective Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan doesn't like it when people mess with his family, especially when the ones getting messed with are his niece or nephew. Or, Bill creeps on Dipper and Stan puts a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Stan getting super protective of Dippy and Mabel. It's cute. Family relationships are my weakness.

"Let me," Dipper pushed at the demon's shoulders as he was lifted off the ground and pressed against a firm chest. "Bill let me go!" He snapped trying to twist out of the blonde's grip. 

Bill snickered at the boy's struggling and caught one of his hands, pressing it to his lips. "You're cute when you're helpless Pine Tree." The demon teased tugging on his hand and forcing him forward until his face was mere centimeters away from Bill's. He grinned a sharp grin full of fangs and felt a curl of contentment as the boy's face went pale. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go just because you tell me to?" 

Before Dipper could say anything, blue fire wrapped around him, holding him in place as the hand Bill had previously been using to restrain Dipper slid into his hair. "I'm going to break you apart Pine Tree," the demon cooed pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek, "and then I'm going to put you back together and do it all over again."

Dipper couldn't stop the terrified whimper from escaping him as the demon nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "B-Bill please I-"

"Oh Hell no." Dipper jumped at the angry voice from behind him and turned his head enough to see Stan standing at the edge of the clearing. "You put him down you equilateral dick bag!" The man snapped stomping forward purposefully. 

"Well well, if it isn't Stanford Pines." Bill trilled gleefully. "Come to save the day and rescue the princess?"

Dipper frowned at that, terror momentarily forgotten in the face of his indignation. "Hey wait I'm not-"

"Cipher," Stan cut him off once more, his voice a low growl as he glared at the demon, "put my nephew down now and nobody gets hurt."

Bill raised an eyebrow at him an snickered. "Nah." He dragged Dipper's hand back up to his mouth and pecked the boy's wrist, right over his fluttering little pulse. "I happen to like Pine Tree here quite a bit. I think I'll just keep him." The grin he shot Stan was downright unholy. "We'll have lots of fun together, don't you think Stanford?"

Dipper tensed and Stan's eyes narrowed. "Oh that's it." He grumbled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. As he unfolded it he began muttering something in Latin and seconds later he tossed the paper straight at Bill who yelped and tried to dodge around it only to be drawn in as the paper hit the ground and glowed. A wide circle spread around him and Dipper was dropped and unceremoniously pushed out of it by some invisible force. 

Immediately, Stan grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed him against his side. From inside the glowing blue circle Bill grinned far to widely at Stan, his eye a burning crimson. "Stanford, you sure have been a busy meat puppet haven't you? What is this, Latin, Mexican?"

"Chinese." Stan corrected briefly. "Now I'm only going to say this once Cipher. You stay away from my nephew and niece or you will find out just how much I've learned." With those words he scooped up Dipper who let out a muffled noise as he was curled against his Gruncle's chest and carried briskly away from the trapped demon. 

Behind them Bill snickered. "Sounds like fun." He replied cheerfully. His eye sharpened as it locked with Dipper's and his smile widened. "I'll see you soon Pine Tree," he called, "very soon."

"In your dreams Cipher!" Stan shot back as he past the tree line and disappeared into the forest. "You isosceles jackass."


End file.
